


Paper Is Flammible, But I Wish To Be Near You

by RivTheWriter



Category: Inkheart (2008), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Because of Reasons, Book 1: Tintenherz | Inkheart, Book 2: Tintenblut | Inkspell, Book 3: Tintentod | Inkdeath, Canonical Character Death, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline What Timeline, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: Mortimer wasnt fond of fireNot at first, at least.But what would happen when he meets a character that was just a moment ago Fictional?And who would he become?A Bookbinder, A Bluejay, or A Ember of burned paper.
Relationships: Mo Folchart/Staubfinger | Dustfinger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Paper Is Flammible, But I Wish To Be Near You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the inkheart series im posting. Please be gentle with the reviews 
> 
> 👉👈 
> 
> Enjoy!

~My dear, my dear, my heart and my soul, my dear, my dear, you took everything in tow..

My dear, my dear.. my hand reaches out for yours.... my dear, my dear.. departed.~

Mortimer wasnt fond of fire, not always at least. 

When he was younger he was told fire was dangerous, deadly, that it devoured things whole, ravenous, consuming all that lay before it.. especially paper. But when he met him.. the him on the written page.. he wasnt afraid of fire. 

No. Mortimer welcomed it. Read by firelight. Candles, Fireplace, campfires.. it was warm. Made him believe he could grow accustomed to fire.

He was twenty, the name falling off his lips like a mantra, imagining being benethe his talented hands, he shouldnt be imagining a book character, he knew it was weird and wrong of him. But something about Him lit a fire in his veins..

And then... he accidentally read Dustfinger out of the book..

and he would like to say his life changed for the worse.. but that would be a lie.

Dustfinger laughed, resting his forehead against Mortimer's, hands burrying into the grass below them. "Silvertongue this is the third time i've saved you from Capricorn's men, and yet you still look at me like I'm some three headed snake"

Mortimer huffed " Its not that, Dustfinger."

"oh? then what is it?" The firedancer asked with a raised brow, a catlike grin growing on his lips.

"...Its just... I always admired you, when you were a character in the book.. but you're here.. and you saved me.. Me! a book binder with no importance.."

"..... Silvertongue.. you do have importance. You're a talented man. Your voice lures things out of books."

"...." Mortimer didnt know what to say, his breath catching in his throat, heart pounding so loud in his ears that he feared dustfinger could hear it.

"Trust me Silvertongue, you mean more than you believe" Dustfinger said as he stood, before vanishing into the dark of the forest as if never even there...

He got close to Dustfinger, but acted like he was only putting up with him until he takes his leave.. and then he ended up in Inkheart. 

Taking up the role of Bluejay was easy... staying away from Dustfinger... was not as such.

His breath hitched, fingers clutching at the brown jacket of his deft-fingered friend-more than friend- Dustfinger. A groan ripping itself out of his lips. "D-Dustfinger. Be more careful.. tha-at really hurts"

"Well maybe if you stop squirming and quiet down It wouldnt hurt as bad!" Dustfinger exclaimed, huffing a sigh "For a master theif, you are quite the whiner!"

"Well its not every day you get an arrow in your stomach, Dustfinger."

Dustfinger laughs "perhaps I should distract you."

"Distract me with what?" Mortimer asked with a small hum

"A kiss" Dustfinger smiled, leaning in, hands warming up with energy and heat from the flames he controlled as he made sure their lips were inches apart.

"Dust-" Mortimer began, before being cut off by the kiss, followed by a sharp yelp as the wound was cauterized all at once by the fire manipulator.

Dustfinger pulled away with a grin. "see? that wasnt so bad~"

Mortimer always thought hed get burned by the fire dancer.

He just didnt think it would be like this.

He didnt think Dustfinger would die.

And now Mortimer stood in the realm of the dead. Calling out for his friend. the man who followed him like a shadow. the man who was sly yet caring. self centered yet selfless. there.. yet not..

And there he was. 

Dustfinger. no scars. no cuts. no wounds. standing at the pond

Mortimer felt the fire light in his veins.

Felt the twitch of his fingers

Saw the hitch of his breath as the memories came flooding back to Dustfinger

And Mortimer called out to him again

A voice Dustfinger hated yet loved. Found alluring yet unnerving. Fell head over heels for yet.. wished he never heard it again.

But he had a job to do. 

And as long as his bluejay needed him. he was there. hearts connected as one by death.

souls entwined.

feeling what the other felt.

the feedback of pain when Mortimer thought he lost dustfinger again. 

The heartache

The love.

Everything

And in the end. Neither could complain. because in a way. The books surrounded by fire survived. Mortimer got burned but also found love

and with a soft brush of lips and a parting wave he set off into the world again now the adderhead was dead and orpheus the false poet and twisted silvertongue was long gone. 

With only the fire lapping at his heels and the paper within his bag rustling with the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
